Generally, communication is the activity related to the transmission of signals (data) for information exchange. Underground communication includes transmission of data from a sender to a receiver which may be in groups or from a person to another person in which the transmission deals with the amount and speed of data through transmission system.
Existing system for underground communication includes usage of antennas. These antennas help in locating and tracking the persons in case of disaster for speedy rescue operation. However, these antennas are generally heavy in size and operate under low frequency bands.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.